


Father of the Bride

by sklove



Series: Brighter Day [1]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Skyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: Kyle is in an unusually somber and contemplative mood after the wedding of Everly Diana, his firstborn daughter with Summer. A futuristic Skyle one shot.
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Series: Brighter Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Father of the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> In my little future Y&R world, Summer and Kyle have lots of children lol In this story, their firstborn, their pride and joy, Everly Diana, has just gotten married at 21. Kyle is upset about it and in an unusually contemplative mood. Summer is there for him. I really hope you enjoy this one-shot. Please let me know how it turned out. Kudos and comments are my bread and butter!

"I don't like him," Kyle grumbles as Summer hands him a bottle of imported beer. Wearing a rumpled black Hugo Boss suit, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up to his tan forearms, and sporting a grimace on his handsome face, he looks as if he's just returned from a funeral, not a wedding.

Slipping down beside him, Summer tips a beer to her perfect, bee-stung lips. "Why? Because he reminds you of yourself at that age?"

Kyle stares at her in genuine surprise. "What? He doesn't - No, I wasn't-" Words fail him.

"Oh yes. Yes, you were. Thomas DiMera is everything you were at his age: suave, smooth-talking, overconfident, and infuriatingly charming. He sauntered into our daughter's life and stole her heart in two-point-five seconds and you'll never forgive him for it. Just like my dad has never forgiven you for 'corrupting' me."

Kyle drops his head onto the plush sofa cushion. "I don't see the resemblance."

Summer smirks, dabbing at her mouth. "Of course, you don't."

"Thomas is cocky and full of himself. He's not charming. He's smarmy, and I don't trust him."

"That's your prerogative, but Everly thinks he's wonderful."

"For now. Until he disappoints her. She's only twenty-one anyway. What does anyone know about life at that age?"

"She knows she loves Thomas and that's why she married him today."

"Do you have to remind me she's someone's wife now? Watching my little Starbright stroll out of that reception hall on his arm-" Shaking his head, he can't bring himself to finish the sentence. Giving away his firstborn today was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do.

"I know," Summer says. She gently palms his cheek. He leans into the warmth of her touch. "Believe me, I know. It was hard for me to watch her leave too."

"She's so young. Too young to get married," Kyle grumbles. "You know Thomas comes from a family of nutjobs and freaks, right? I swear, if he ever hurts her, I'll kill him."

"You already told him that maybe twenty times already, but I know you wouldn't actually go through with it."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, because you would never willingly break Everly's heart."

"Well," Kyle grasps wildly at straws, "his family is still horrible."

"My grandpa Victor would have said the same thing about the Abbotts."

"Except the Abbotts aren't career criminals."

"Well, not _all_ of them," she teases. "What about your cousin Theo? Remember all the trouble he got into a while back? How he almost tanked your family's company with all those horrible business deals?"

"As if I could forget." Kyle rolls his eyes. "But did you really have to mention that guy, tonight of all nights?" He runs a shaky hand down his face as he watches his wife smiling at him. After all these years, she's still the sexiest woman he's ever laid eyes on, even when she's busting his balls.

"Theo. You can say his name. _Theo."_

"And invoke the devil? Yeah, I'd rather not." While he had not seen the hide or tail of Theo Vanderway in well over a decade, he knew he would never forgive the asshole for all hell he'd put the Abbott family through. And though Kyle would be hard-pressed to admit it, he still resented the shithead for daring to think he was ever good enough to be with Summer Newman-Abbott.

Summer was _Kyle's_ girl. It didn't matter how old they got, she was still his girl. She'd always belonged to him. She was the biggest and best part of him, and she had been since that first fateful meeting in this very living room years and years before. Kyle loved Summer long before he understood what love was. It was a four-letter word, an abstract concept he'd not entertained until he'd figured out how to let her in.

Summer's careful fingers navigate the granite curve of his cheek. "I know he's a sore subject. I shouldn't have brought him up."

Kyle shakes his head, doesn't speak for a long moment. "Is he going to treat our daughter right? Thomas, I mean. Is he going to be a better husband and father than I have been?"

"What are you talking about, Kyle? You're a good husband and an even better father."

"I made a lot of mistakes, Summer. Especially during our first marriage." Kyle stares into her soft blue eyes. "I was such a fucking idiot."

"You were, but that was a long time ago, Kyle. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because I hurt you. I know I did, and I don't think I've ever truly understood how far I had fallen until this moment when I'm sitting here worried about my new -" he groans - "son-in-law breaking my daughter's amazing heart."

"Kyle, that was a whole lifetime and a half ago. We got past it."

"I hurt you," he reiterates.

"You did, and honestly I used to want to hate you for it back then, but I never could."

"Why not? I was horrible to you."

Summer's eyes are wet. "I couldn't hate you because I've always loved you too much."

"I know, and I abused that love. I took it for granted. If Thomas ever did that to Everly-" He can't finish the sentence. He just hangs his head.

Summer takes the beer bottle from his hand. She locks her fingers around his larger ones, intertwines them. "I forgave you, Kyle. I forgave you a long time ago. Yes, it hurt. I felt like I had lost my best friend in the entire world, but I know you're honestly sorry. You've spent years making it up to me. And it's not like I was always so innocent myself. Ask anyone. I've caused trouble, I've burned more bridges than I can ever begin to count, I've trashed people's lives... I can hardly sit and judge you after everything I've pulled."

"Summer, I am trying to apologize."

"I know you are, but I can't sit here and let you browbeat yourself to death over things I forgave you for eons ago. What was in that beer anyway?" She asks with a quiet smile. "You're not yourself tonight."

"What can I say? Letting my go of my little girl…"

"I know. It wasn't easy for me either."

"You thought I'd make a scene, didn't you?"

"No."

He arches his eyebrows. She chuckles. The sound tickles his ears. "Well, maybe. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, you and I sort of having a talent for creating drama. That's one thing that will probably never change."

"You're probably right."

"Did I just hear you say I'm right?"

"I said, _probably_ right," he allows with a slow, dimpled smile. He slides his lean arm around her shoulders and she snuggles against his chest. "You've been right about a lot of things though."

"Such as?"

"You said we belonged together and you were right. You always knew we did, even when I was acting like a complete ass."

"You? An ass?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"I am not answering that on the basis that I don't think you'd like my answer."

"Haha." He pulls her still closer to him, busses her forehead with his moist lips. He sobers again. "Everly's going to be fine, right?"

"I think so," Summer replies. "We know better than anyone that life isn't always sunshine, rainbows, and kittens, so obviously she's going to run into some trouble now and then, but it's not the end of the world."

"What if I can't protect her?"

"Then you just be there for her. If she gets hurt or she falls down, you scoop her up and help her find her way again."

"She's not five anymore," Kyle says. "I can't just pick her up off the ground, slap a band-aid on her knee, and sing a nursery rhyme to make things instantly better."

"First of all, you've _never_ sung a nursery rhyme in your life. Second, you know what I mean. You _figuratively_ pick her up and brush her off. You've always known how to make things better for Everly just by being there for her. All of our kids know they can trust you."

"I'll say it again. If Thomas hurts Everly, I will kill him."

"Fine. You can do it, but only if I get to help hide the body because I wouldn't stand for him blowing up my daughter's life either. Plus, if I aid and abet the crime, we can't legally testify against each other being that we're married and all."

"So we are." Chuckling, Kyle gazes at her dainty hand with the glittering stones. It looks so right there. It was always meant to be there. He knows she will never take it off, no matter how crazy he makes her. Hell, he'll never take off his gold band either. The inscription on it reads simply, " _I always knew you were the one,"_ and he treasures it because she did know. She'd never truly lost faith in them; had never believed they wouldn't find their way back to each other no matter what insanity life and circumstance threw their way.

He lazily drags his finger along her knuckles. He brings her hand up to his and kisses the inside of her wrist. He feels her shiver against him. "I love you, Summer," he whispers, his voice low, almost reverent. "Thank you."

"For...?"

"You put up with me. You love me better than anyone ever has, or ever will."

She smiles and kisses his chin. Her lips are petal-soft, brushing lightly against his skin. "It sort of goes both ways," she whispers. "We're soulmates."

"You _are_ my soulmate," he agrees. He pauses before asking, "Do you think Everly is Thomas's one and only?"

"He'd better be. But yes, I do. He looks at her like you still look at me."

"I love her, Summer. I love Everly. I love all of our kids. Having to let go of any of them really sucks ass. I never expected to feel this way. I honestly didn't think I could ever love kids, even my own, as much as I do."

"I knew you would fall head over heels in love with them," Summer says. "The truth is, they'll never really be gone. They're just growing up, finding their way in the world. We'll always be a part of their lives. Besides, think about it this way. When they're out on their own, we can do whatever we want to. We can travel more and do all the things we never have time for with little people underfoot." She strokes his hair. "We can even, you know, walk around here naked if we feel like it."

"Except for when my father is visiting."

Summer laughs. "That pretty much goes without saying. When Jack's around, all clothes stay on."

"You know though, my father is staying at the GCAC tonight with the one who shall remain shameless…"

"And our other kids are asleep so … _Race you to the bedroom?"_

"I have got a better idea." He stands and slips his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She laughs wildly as he carries her towards the staircase, bridal-style.

"I will break your back, Kyle!"

"Come on. You weigh the same as you did on our wedding day."

"Which one?"

"All of the above."

"Nice answer."

Kissing and groping her, Kyle carries her down the long hallway. Summer muffles her loud moans behind a fist as they bypass the nursery. She lets out a gaspy breath when he finally sets her down on her two tiny feet and sandwiches her back to the wall in the master bedroom.

Kissing her in earnest, tongue entangling with hers, Kyle plays with the straps of her wine-colored dress. He's working it down her shoulders when the phone starts to ring.

" _Kyle?"_ She murmurs into his lips. He continues kissing her. The phone rings again and twice more before Summer manages to slip a hand up between them and lightly break his hungry kisses with a finger over his mouth.

"Kyle, ahem," she says.

His face is flushed. He is hot all over. Holding her fast against his body, they look at each other. "It's after three a.m.," Summer says. "Does anything good ever happen at this time?"

"Something was about to," Kyle quips. He reaches for the phone on the bedside table, puts it to his ear. "Kyle Abbott."

"Dad?" Everly's voice comes over the line.

_"Everly!"_ Kyle says. He looks at Summer. "Is everything okay? Did Thomas -"

"Everything's fine," Everly insists. "No, everything is _perfect._ Can you please not assume every time I call that Thomas did something wrong?"

"I never said that."

"I know you were thinking it, Dad."

"Okay, maybe I was, but you can't blame me. It's late."

"So you thought Thomas and I had some big dramatic breakup or something? No, Dad. Not at all. I'm sorry if I woke you though. I just needed to call you and mom. I wanted to thank you both."

"For what?"

"For _everything._ All the good things in my life. You two have been the best parents to me and I know because of it, I'm going to be a good parent too."

Kyle about chokes on his tongue. "Wait. Are you-"

"No. I meant someday, Dad, in the very distant future. Don't worry. Thomas and I are definitely taking things one day at a time."

Kyle breathes a sigh of relief. He smiles at Summer who has maneuvered close enough that they can both listen to what Everly has to say.

"Good to know." Kyle is in no rush to be a grandfather. It'll take him the next ten years at least to even begin to acclimate to his daughter's marital status, let alone conceive of the idea of his baby girl having babies. He doesn't even want to _think_ about it.

"Anyway, I'll let you two go. Thomas is waiting for me," Everly says. "I love you, Mom and Dad."

"We love you too, Starbright," Kyle says hoarsely.

"Are you ever not going to call me that? I am not three anymore."

"Everly, you'll always be your daddy's little girl," Summer says. "No matter how old you get, that won't change."

Everly laughs. "I should have figured that out by now. I really do love you guys."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Summer says.

Everly hangs up. Summer and Kyle listen to the dial tone for a long moment.

"We did good," Summer says. She puts down the phone and swipes at her dewy eyelashes. "Our kids are the best things we've ever done."

Kyle agrees, although suddenly his throat is tight. A lump settles there, choking him up. He wonders when he turned into a sap. He doesn't welcome the feeling. It seems a lot like a weakness to him.

Summer rests her hand on his sinewy arm. "It's okay, you know. To feel emotional about this. We raised Everly, we got her through the terrible twos and the hormonal teen years. We watched her grow up in front of our eyes. Fortunately for everybody, she has a level head on her shoulders that we will never have. She'll be okay. I think it's okay to miss her though, even if we'll see her again soon."

"Right," Kyle murmurs. He drops down heavily onto the bed. Summer climbs behind him, resting on her knees, and wrapping her slender arms around his waist. Her chin fits into the crook of his shoulder perfectly.

They sit there for a long moment, just thinking, the air still and quiet; the silence powerful and poignant. Kyle knows things will never be quite the way they were before when Everly was growing up under the same roof. She has a husband now, a thriving career. Everly and Thomas are considering buying a house in Genoa City when they return from their honeymoon, but have also talked about moving to his hometown of Salem. Kyle hates to think about it. They'll have kids of their own someday and a host of new priorities. He doesn't want his special bond with Everly to get lost in the shuffle. _He is the worst kind of a cliche._

He leans back into Summer and she runs her fingers through his still dark, full head of hair. He reaches back to tangle his fingers in the wavy locks of her golden tresses. They continue to contemplate their new reality in silence for a while longer and then she kisses his neck, gingerly, almost chastely, and some of the tension that's been building inside of him ever since the day Everly came home and said " _Daddy, I met someone",_ begins to ebb away.

She kisses the shell of his ear. He turns his head so she can nibble on his earlobe. They kiss and fondle. Kyle turns on the bed; moves to slip his hand underneath the long skirt of her dress. Summer shakes her head. "No," she whispers, her voice breathy but resolute. "Tonight, I'm taking care of _you."_

She reaches for his belt buckle. The cacophony of frenzied thoughts crescendoes to a dull roar inside his head as she takes him in hand.

Surrendering to the sensation of Summer's sexy mouth, he collapses back onto the bed and gazes at the top of her pretty, bobbing head. He is complete with her, always only with her. _His Summer._

Her name wrenches from his lips, his mind shatters, his body spasms, his heart races; before finally slowing to a steady rhythm. He pulls her up beside him, tucks her close to him, presses his lips again and again to her face, neck, and throat. He holds her tightly all night long.

_He will never let her go._


End file.
